Our Rules of being Best Friends
by XoJadeGreenXo97
Summary: When you make a rules and vows to be best friends forever,help each other when in need,tell each other everything and not fall in love with each other ever. can they go by these rules are will they brake some and end there friendship forever?
1. Prologue

Our Rules of being Best Friends

_Prologue_

"Okay there are some rules I need to tell you and if one of us break them it's all over."

"ok."

"1. We'll stay friends no matter what happens to us."

"ok."

"2. We will help each other out in tough times."

"Hey in my defense you should have ran faster when I told you too."

*rolls eyes*"3. We'll tell each other everything."

"we already do that."

"4. You must get me something every week."

*rolls eyes* "Matt."

*sigh*"Fine... 4. We cannot fall in love with each other."

"never.?"

"with each other. yup."

"ok."

"Let's shake on it"

"Done"

"So you won't fall for me?"

"nope"

"Ok our challenge has begun"

"yay. are we done?"

"No"

*sigh*"what now?"

"We have to vow that we will never forget these rules"

"never?"

"Yup never"

*sigh*"fine"

"Good. Now you have to repeat what I say. I Sora Takenouchi will not fall in love with her handsome most amazing best friend Matt Ishida ever. I take this challenge knowing it will be hard not to fall in love with his beautiful blue eyes and amazing features."

"Matt I am not saying that."

"Yes you are now say it"

*rolls eyes* "I Sora Takenouchi will not fall in love with her best friend Matt Ishida because he is crazy to think I would acutely fall for him.

"Sora you're being unreasonable right now"

"Matt?"

"Yes my best friend in the whole wide world?"

"Shut up and stop acting gay"

"I'm not acting gay"

"so you are gay?"

"What no!"

"but you said you weren't acting"

* * *

Hey this is my first story I hope you like it :)

-**xoKaiHiwatariloverxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**XoKaiHiwatariloverxo- **Heyy! Sorry for the very late update I've been soo busy. And it might be short and not that good but I'm trying :). So thanks for reading my story.

**PS. **Matt's parents were about to get a divorcee but they notice that it would hurt the boys so they didn't instead they worked out the problems.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Digimon all thou I wish I did.

"talking"

'thinking'

**(Sora's POV)**

There was always something about Matt's house that I always like. It's just so calming, cozy and welcoming. Not like mine there's either my mom and me yelling at each other about soccer, tennis, her flower shop or school. Sometimes I hid out at Matt's just to cool off or just to get a shoulder to cry on. Either way I'm probably at Matt's house more than mine.

I looked up at the house next to mine it was beautiful. It was a two story house and the color was a grayish brown with a big porch. The lawn was always green and mowed and there were bushes and flowers in the front. I walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Ishida opened the door and saw me.

"Why hello Sora you look beautiful!" Mrs. Ishida exclaimed

I blushed and looked over the clothes I was wearing. I was wearing a red V-neck long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a black vest over it, navy blue skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a black scarf, and my hair in the way straight and up to my shoulders.

I smiled and said "Thank you Mr. Ishida but you look much better."

She was wearing a ruffled white blouse, black waist high pencil skirt, and black stilettos.

Mrs. Ishida laughed then said "My where are my manners it must be cold outside come in!"

I smiled and said "Thank you"

"Make yourself at home. This is pretty much like your second house."

I laughed and said "It kinda is."

She smiled and said "Matt's up in his room still sleeping probably"

I shook my head and mumbled "That's so like him"

I heard Mrs. Ishida chuckle and go to the kitchen,

I walked up the stairs and went to the door on the left. I opened it and saw Matt's big dark green room. I walked in and saw something in the bed. I giggled and went to the window. I opened the curtains to let the sun light in. Suddenly I heard a groan from the bed and the green comforter go over Matt's head. A muffled voice came out from under the comforter.

I giggled and said "Sorry I didn't hear you can you repeat that?"

Matt sighed and said "Fine you win"

I smiled and said "I thought so"

Matt got out from under the comforter and asked "Why are you here so early?"

"Early?" I asked "It's like 12pm"

"Really?" He asked

"Yup"

"Ugh I'll be back I'm going to take a shower" Matt told me

"K I'm going to be down stairs" I told Matt

"K"

I opened the door and got out. I went down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Sora-neechan(Sp?)!" I heard someone yell

Turned my head and saw TK running toward me. TK eloped me into a hug. I chuckled hugged back and said "Hi to you to TK"

TK is about 12 but is still a child inside. He always looked at me as an older sister because I always was there for him. I love TK as a younger brother every time he's in need Matt and me are by his side.

TK laughed and said "You didn't tell me you were coming over"

I smiled and answered "I come over every day I thought you would know by now"

"Oh right but I don't get to see you much cause your either with Matt and your other friends or I'm at basketball practice" TK said pouting

I smiled even more 'TK is so adorable' "Don't worry TK I'll always come over oh! and don't forget that you with Kari a lot now to" I said while smirking

TK's eyes widened and my smirk grew bigger.

"Have you not been telling me what I think you're not telling me?" I questioned

"What! No it's not what is looks like!...I mean sounds like!...wait what I'm lost." TK yelled

"Really now?" I teased

"Yes" TK said looking everywhere but me

"TK look at me." I said trying to turn his head " Now tell me you like Kari?"

TK looked at me and said "N-N-No!"

"TK" I said

TK huffed and said "Fine I do happy?"

I squealed and "Awwwww! Yes I am you guys look so cute together"

TK blushed and look down "But don't tell her I said that" 

**XoKaiHiwatariloverxo-**Well I just hinted there is going to be TKxKari in this story there are going to be other couples just later on.

I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry if it's too short.

I'll update as soon as I can but no promises on when it's going to be.

Thanks for reading and Review if you like :)


	3. Sorry

**Sorry I lost interest in writing this story thank you for reading the chapters I had up. I feel bad but I just didn't know what else to write. Stupid Writing Block. Well yet again I'm very sorry.**

**XoJadeGreenxo97 **


End file.
